proyectó, escalón, tropezón¿beso?
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Debía terminar ese dichoso proyectó, pero su legendaria torpeza, hizo lo suyo Aunque...no estubo tan mal.


_**Proyecto, escalón, tropezón… ¿besos?**_

Marinette sale de la escuela un tanto de prisa esa fría tarde, apresurada para llegar a su hogar y poder terminar un proyecto que necesitaba entregar en la mañana siguiente, estaba bastante retrasada, eran uno de esos trabajitos de costura que hacía a algunas personas en su tiempo libre para poder tener una fuente extra de dinero, además de la mesada de sus padres

No era mucho, pero le ayudaba a comprar hilos y retazos de telas para otras cosas

En fin, volviendo al tema. Ella al ir muy apurada a su casa, no se fijó en que su mochila, con todas sus pertenencias dentro había quedado en su banco en el curso.

Al llegar a la puerta se dio cuenta, al sentir que algo le faltaba, lo noto, no traía su mochila en la espalda, solo el pequeño bolcito en el que Tikki dormía.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Demonios!-se quejó sin pudor, poco le importo que hubiera personas cerca, unas parejas que caminaban la miraron, para luego cuchichear algo al oído a su acompañante

Ella poco caso les hizo, no tenía tiempo para las personas y su moral, no en este momento, pego media vuelta y corrió hacia la escuela, por suerte estaba muy cerca, o sino

Cada minuto que perdía por culpa de su torpeza y gran descuido, solo le quitaba tiempo de trabajo, y no terminarlo para cuando lo prometió, sería un golpe a su ego como futura diseñadora, ¿Qué pensaría la gente de una diseñadora que entrega sus trabajos tarde y sin terminar? Nada bueno, suponía

Corrió lo más rápido que sus piernas dieron, maldiciéndose a sí misma entre dientes

Subió los escalones de tres en tres…y como era de esperarse, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a la cima

Su torpe pie, se vio enganchado torpemente con el último escalón de la escalera

Su ágil vuelo se vio bruscamente interrumpido, y por el repentino freno, su pie que choco contra el escalón, se quedó ahí, pero ella siguió su elegante vuelo

Podría jurar que se le rompieron todos los dedos del maldito pie, pero se olvidó totalmente de eso, cuando de la nada, cierto rubio, el cual ella casualmente amaba en secreto, aunque solo era secreto para él, apareció frente a ella

Pero nada pudo hacer, lo embistió con toda su masa, asiéndolo chocar contra el suelo, y ella cayéndole encima, sentía su pie palpitar en la zapatilla, pero su cara también palpitaba, no de dolor, sino más bien de vergüenza, pena o lo que sea

Pues en aquel violento impacto, su frente choco contra la de él y sus labios, fueron directo a chocar contra los labios masculinos

Lo había besado, ¡beso a Adrien! Su cara enrojeció más aun, sus brazos temblaron, haciéndola erguirse rápidamente, aunque seguía sentada sobre él, ella delirando de amor, y vergüenza

Y él, él al parecer se desmayó, o eso parecía, a la joven le palpitaba la frente por el duro golpe

Se comió las uñas nerviosa al ver que este tenía un gesto de pura paz, pero no habría los ojos

*¿Esta desmayado?* se preguntó la chica en su mente, mirando hacia ambos lados, volvió a mirar la hermosa carita del rubio en el suelo bajo ella

Se le subieron los colores.

-¿Marinette? ¿Qué paso?- salió Tikki mareada del bolcito, descuidándose de que había otro humano en la situación

-¡¿Marinette?! ¿Mataste a Adrien?- se alarmo la criaturita roja, volando rápidamente de nuevo al bolcito, para esconderse, aunque se asomó para ver al rubio que no se movía

-¡No lo mate!-aseguro Marinette *o eso espero* pensó en sus adentros, pero sentía la respiración dificultosa del rubio bajo su cuerpo

Se mordió los labios, verlo así la tentaba, volvió a mirar de reojo a ambos lados, no había nadie

Estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, tembló un poco, pero sus ganas la dominaban

*ya lo bese, accidentalmente, pero lo bese* se dijo mentalmente *uno mas no le hará daño* sus perversos pensamientos salieron a flote, sintiéndose dominante sobre el rubio que estaba bajo su peso, totalmente rendido ante ella

Le temblaron los labios, pero se agacho, su respiración agitada revelaba su nerviosismo

Se inclinó lo suficiente, y de nuevo…lo beso…pero esta vez no era accidental, ni rápido, pues si él no estaba consiente, no lo sabría, y no había nadie cerca, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Sus labios se quedaron sobre los suaves y tibios del rubio, cerró los ojos por puro reflejo, ella no podía estar más roja, ni más feliz, ni tan avergonzada por su atrevimiento

Se deleitó con su sabor, y aunque era solo un roce de labios tierno e inocente, ella se sentía como la mayor pecadora del mundo

Estaba a punto de cortar el beso, salir corriendo e ir a esconderse bajo la cama, sin dejar rastro, hace rato se había olvidado la verdadera razón de estar ahí, la mochila, el trabajo, su ego de diseñadora, etc.

Quiso cortar el delicioso besito, pero cuando estuvo por separase y abrió los ojos

Otro par de ojos, unos verdes, brillantes y fascinantes para ella, la observaban fijamente, desde abajo, los parpados bien abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas mostraban su sorpresa

La joven se paralizo, su cerebro se desconectó totalmente de su cuerpo. Pánico, era poco para describir lo que sintió al ser descubierta en pleno hurto de un beso

-Marinette…me cuesta un poquito respirar si te me sientas encima-dijo el chico, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, y era cierto, le estaba costando respirar, y cuando abrió los ojos, sintió dolor en todo su bello cuerpo y solo vio unos ojazos azules que lo miraban abiertos como platos, y unos labios suaves y dulces sobre los suyos.

-¿Marinette?- pregunto cuando esta seguía con la misma expresión, paralizada sobre el

-¿Mari? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto un tanto asustado, al ver que ella no respondía, le toco la mejilla, la cual estaba más que roja, el simple hecho de rozarla con los dedos, hiso que la chica, se desplomara totalmente

Cayo como bolsa de papas sobre el pecho del rubio, el cual se había medio sentado

-¡Marinette!-casi grito y la tomo de los hombros para zarandearla, viendo que ella parecía dormida y con una sonrisita en el rostro

-JAJAJA… ya la mataste-hablo de la nada Plagg, comiendo su queso apestoso como siempre

-¡No está muerta Plagg! Solo, solo se desmayó…o eso creo- aseguro Adrien, para luego dudar, pero era lo mas seguro

El gatito dio unas vueltas cerca de la chica, para luego restarle importancia al hecho y volver al bolso de Adrien, abrazando a su queso.

Dejando a los otros solos, una desmayada, y el otro con unas ideas de despertar a Marinette como el príncipe lo hiso con blanca nieves, con un beso

A Marinette le había funcionado despertándolo a él, tal vez ahora él podía devolverle el favor…

 _ **Tengo apetito de Reviews**_

 _ **Aliméntame :V**_

 _ **Disculpen los errores ortográficos**_


End file.
